


Late nights are for snuggling

by pastelserpent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Family, Gryffindor/Ravenclaw Inter-House Relationships, Home, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Sleep, Sleeping Together, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelserpent/pseuds/pastelserpent
Summary: The muffled sound of the floo activating awoke me from the light sleep that I had fallen into, followed by the murmured sound of someone dusting various amounts of soot off themselves. I stayed silent, my back turned away from the fireplace – which had been sealed off to almost every wizarding household – and instead listened silently for the sound of the person making their way towards the bed, and then sinking down on the side that I wasn’t laying on. “hello sweetheart,” Charlie murmured, easing himself under the covers, “hello,” I mumbled rolling to face him, even in the darkness, his smile radiated from him, as he tossed a lazy arm over my shoulder, allowing me to snuggle into his side.* 1st person perspective** short fluff (longer pieces soon)*** I hope you like it!
Relationships: Charlie Weasley/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Late nights are for snuggling

The muffled sound of the floo activating awoke me from the light sleep that I had fallen into, followed by the murmured sound of someone dusting various amounts of soot off themselves. I stayed silent, my back turned away from the fireplace – which had been sealed off to almost every wizarding household – and instead listened silently for the sound of the person making their way towards the bed, and then sinking down on the side that I wasn’t laying on. “hello sweetheart,” Charlie murmured, easing himself under the covers, “hello,” I mumbled rolling to face him, even in the darkness, his smile radiated from him, as he tossed a lazy arm over my shoulder, allowing me to snuggle into his side. 

“I didn’t think you were going to be able to make it,” he pressed a kiss to the top of my head, “I didn’t think so either, Bill wanted me to help him and Ava settle the kids down,” casting a silent spell, I illuminated the room and then looked over his wearied face, “well I don’t expect you to do anything while you are here, I promise,” I murmured, reaching up my hand to move several stray pieces of hair from his eyes.

“thank you honey,” he mumbled quietly, snuggling further under the duvet and slowly curling up with me, “your parents aren’t home, are they?” I smiled quietly, “they are out having a meal, and won’t be back for another couple of hours,” I assured him, he nodded silently, keeping his arm around my shoulder while he stared up at the canopy that had been strewn neatly above my bed. “I'm surprised they haven’t caught onto my comings and goings yet,” I giggled quietly, “I think they probably have an inkling,” I mused quietly for a moment, “but they like you, so I doubt they mind it that much.” 

He scoffed quietly, “they don’t see a ring on your finger yet, I'm sure they aren’t that fond on me,” I shook my head quickly, “we’re only young, if we’re –” he pressed a finger to my lip, “when we are still together,” he corrected, I smiled quickly, slightly apologetically, “when we are still together in a few years’ time, then maybe they will,” I amended. He sighed running a hand exhaustedly through his hair, “but you don’t need to think about that right now,” I promised quietly, pressing a kiss to the only part of his body that I could reach – his collarbones. 

“how can I not, I am with the most beautiful girl in the world, who has half of Hogwarts after her, and yet she is with me,” I smiled at him for a moment, “you say that like you aren’t your amazing self,” he scoffed quietly, “Mr soon to be captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team,” he brushed off the comment, continuing to stare up at the ceiling. “are you coming to the match?” he asked quietly, without turning to look at me, “I will be,” I confirmed, offering a small smile, I knew when he sunk into a melancholy mood that me forcing a conversation wouldn’t help, he’d talk in his own time. 

This was the Charlie that the rest of Hogwarts didn’t get to see, and it was the side of him that very few people ever witnessed, he’d keep up a smile for everyone else, and then when he was away from it all, he’d fall subdued. “will you be supporting Gryffindor?” he asked, a small smile at the edge of his lips, “no, I’ll be supporting Ravenclaw, but don’t worry, I’ll be rooting for you,” he let out a small chuckle, turning to face me for a moment before turning his head back to look at the ceiling. 

“you should’ve been in Gryffindor, Gryffindors are stubborn,” I smiled wryly, “where would be the fun in that? I like throwing the odd curve ball,” shimmying out of his grip, I climbed into his lap, watching him smirk for a moment, before his hands reached for my waist, holding me in place, he edged up the bed slightly, further propping himself up against the pillows. “you sure know how to throw curve balls,” I smiled, winking teasingly at him, “and you get to put up with it,” he laughed quietly, brushing several strands of hair out of my face, 

“it’s not putting up with it, I love this side to you,” I smiled, blushing as I glanced away from his face, “that finger still looks empty,” he murmured, dipping back into the melancholy mood. I glanced down to my left hand, “it doesn’t look empty,” I stated moving one of his hands from my waist, and entwined our fingers, “it looks fine, it’s completely full,” he smiled slightly, glancing up to me. “what would I do without you?” I smiled, leaning down to press a kiss to forehead, “Merlin knows, now you need to get some sleep, make use of the fact you have a silent–” a crash interrupted my statement, causing Charlie’s eyebrow to raise ironically, “near silent,” I corrected, “house to sleep in.”

He laughed quietly, “your brother?” he asked, I nodded silently, “he wasn’t supposed to be home till later,” I added with a slight groan – where Tom went, noise followed, “but that isn’t going to stop you getting rest, I’ll go hex him if I have to,” he chuckled quietly, pausing for a moment “and I have the perfect sleeping buddy,” he mused flipping us onto our sides, so that we were situated staring into each other’s eyes. 

“I doubt that,” he chuckled quietly, pressing a kiss to my forehead, “I have the absolute perfect person to sleep next to,” he repeated pressing another kiss to my forehead, I smiled across at him, snuggling deeper under the covers and closer to him until we were barely noticeable. “goodnight Charlie,” I mumbled, the weariness of too many late nights studying finally catching up with me, “goodnight beautiful, sleep well,” he murmured, tightening his grip on me as we dozed off.

**Author's Note:**

> Hai! Once again school has overtaken me, along with too many ideas and not enough time to develop any of them into the 5k word pieces that many of you will know my writing style as. Recently I've noticed a lot more people giving kudos and that makes me so happy that you guys like my work enough to give it kudos so thank you so much! I also noticed how one of my pieces is heading towards 1500 reads, and that blows my mind, I never thought anyone would be interested in reading my fanfic, so thank you so much for taking the time to read it! It feels totally insane to see so many people reading it from all across the internet and is something that I'm so very grateful for, I hope you will all stick around and continue to support me as my writing develops! It means a lot to me, especially now, to see so many people supporting me! In the future I hope to put out some longer pieces again (I have enough ideas for it just not enough time XD ) but I will get more out soon! So keep an eye out for it!!! Once again thank you for reading, and I hope you have a truly wonderful day/night! See you on the next piece! :)


End file.
